What History Doesn't Tell
by MissVampyre
Summary: I loved him. Did he love me? I believe he did. He just didn't know it at first. TomRiddle/Voldemort love story. With an OC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything taken from the Harry Potter Series in my series. I also do not own any music or musical groups mentioned in this story. This is purely fan based. I do, however, own everything else so I would appreciate it if you did not. This disclaimer applies to every chapter in this story.

**Prologue\\What History Doesn't Tell//Tom Riddle**

_I'm going to tell you the story of the only man I've ever truly loved. He's long gone now; it's been nearly 50 years. At first, it was hard to see that the world still moves on, that I'm still here, living, when he's not. Those who knew of our relationship are gone now as well. I'm the only one left to tell his story. But everyone know him, you will say when I tell you his name. Why, there's a whole three chapters dedicated to him in the new edition of A History of Magic. He's even been added to the many books on the history of Hogwarts. But they won't tell you about the man I loved. They won't tell you that he used to smile at my clumsiness, that he held me when I was afraid, or that he bought me a promise ring for my birthday during 6th year. History will tell you the story of the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, but I will tell you the story of Tom Riddle._

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm gonna post the next chapter in an hour or so. Please tell me what you think. There aren't many Tom Riddle stories so I'm not sure if anyone would be interested. This is to get my mind moving. Hopefully I can continue my Naruto fanfiction soon too. . Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1:Sorting

Chapter 1\\What History Doesn't Tell//Tom Riddle

This story starts much like any other. It was a little over 150 years ago when Tom was 15. I was 119 years old. I had requested permission from Professor Dippet to "transfer" to Hogwarts. Of course, I wasn't really transferring and I wasn't really 15. However, I wished to explore the secrets and skills of the wizarding world and Hogwarts seemed the perfect place to go.

I suppose now is a good time to tell you more about who and what I am. My name is Eveline (ev-uh-leen). My father is powerful in the dark arts. He is not a pure-blood, though. He is something most of you have never heard of before. A half-demon, half-wizard. From what I've heard, my mother was a muggle who was tricked into loving my father. He used her to have a son but got me instead. My mother's parents had magic. Her father was a wizard and her mother was a prophetess. Somehow those powers managed to skip her and come to me. But I'll explain more on that later. My mother died when I was very young so I don't know what she was like but I've heard she was a very wise and kind person whose downfall was her longing for love. Moving on, the demon blood I inherited greatly prolonged my aging. At 119, I could still pass for a teenager. I've mastered nearly all of my powers. I don't need a wand to use them either. I only wished to further my studies in the witch part of me. I will be using a wand for that just so I don't look suspicious. Now, my story can truly begin…

"Hey Malfoy, wait up!"

I heard the yell come from somewhere behind me. I had just boarded the Hogwarts Express. I glanced behind me in time to see a haughty looking blonde boy turn around and respond. I looked forward again and continued on my way. I should probably try not to get distracted so I don't end up tripping and making a fool of myself. I have a bad habit of doing that.

After running into three people (and tripping over a suitcase), I found an empty compartment. The train ride went by fairly uneventful. A few people opened the door, saw me, and then quickly closed it. I guess dressing in all black has its advantages. When I was nearly there I changed into my blank robes. I was told they would sew the house emblem on them after I was sorted. I would be the oldest person in the front of the Great Hall waiting for the hat to tell me where to go. All eyes would be drawn to me. Joy.

I entered the Great Hall with the first years. As I predicted, everyone's attention was drawn to me. That would be part of the disadvantages of wearing all black. Of course, it helps that I'm a whole foot taller than most of them.

The only teachers who knew of my past were Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. I was informed that I would be given a fake last name and introduced as a transfer student after the first years were sorted.

"Whitman, Camille"

The last of the timid 11 year olds approached the stool. The hat was put upon her head and, after much consideration, yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

Applause erupted loudly from the table to my left and Professor Dippet stood up and waited for silence. Slowly the clapping stopped and all heads, once again, turned to me. I received many stares filled with fear, curiosity, and expectancy.

"This," he announced while pointing my way, "is Eveline Ainsworth. She has been home schooled and is transferring to Hogwarts. She will be sorted and then join the 5th years at the appropriate table. I only ask that someone from her house would show her the way to the common room and tell her the password."

A few people nodded their heads in my direction.

"Now, if you would, Miss Eveline, please approach the stool to be sorted."

I admit I was a little worried. There were times the hat would speak of the qualities in a student aloud while trying to choose a house. I only hoped it didn't reveal too much.

I approached the seat as the professor lifted the hat. I knew the professor noticed my reluctance as I sat on the wobbly stool. He gave me a reassuring smile before placing the tattered old hat on my head.

"Ah, a complicated one, I see."

These words startled me but I quickly hid my surprise.

The hat began to speak and my heart raced faster.

"Don't worry, I know your secrets. I'm not so rude as to reveal them to the students. You are the only one who can hear me."

I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. The hat drawled on in its knowing voice.

"Yes, you are very brave and very loyal. You have an unusual kindness about you but you will not interfere more then necessary. Incredibly intelligent, as well. Despite this fact, you also have a darkness about you. You know the dark arts but you use them for good. The dark seems to draw you in and you let it do so. Nevertheless, I see that you are a very good person."

The last sentence was said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"I believe you will do well in…Slytherin!"

Many of those who had been glaring were now giving me looks of interest. As I was walking over to my house table, I noticed a boy watching me attentively. He had dark brown hair, brown/black eyes, and a mischievous smirk plastered on his handsome face. I would soon learn that this boy was Tom Riddle and that our destinies were intertwined the day I was put in his house.

_A/N: Alright, you guys need to tell me whether i should continue or not. I need reviews or there will be no more. Thanks! _


End file.
